Hotch and Prentiss: I Could Fall In Love
by Live-4-CM
Summary: Aaron wants to make Emily his again. Will he succeed? Written for the Chit Chat on Author's Corner Valentine's Day Gift Fic Exchange. Dedicated to SSA Cuteass.


Author's Note: This story is dedicated to SSA Cuteass for the Valentine's Day Gift Fic Exchange for Chit Chat on Author's Corner. I like the prompts that I have.

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or I Could Fall in Love by Selena.

Song Prompt: I Could Fall in Love – Selena

Prompts: a picnic under the stars, a mixed dozen of roses, a ring hidden in a piece of desert.

Pairing: Aaron and Emily

Emily sighed as she thought about what today was. She still couldn't believe that it was Valentine's day and she was alone. Without even meaning to her eyes sought out Aaron's office and when she saw him looking out his window and down at her she sighed again. She knew that he loved her just as she loved him but he had broke it off a while ago. She just didn't understand why he had done what he did.

She closed her eyes and turned her head away so that he couldn't see her face. She still hurt and it seemed that it was getting worse as the days went by instead of better. She sighed and opened up her eyes just in time to see someone stop in front of her desk with a dozen of pink, red and white roses in a vase. She gasped in surprise but quickly covered it with a cough as she gave a nod of thanks to the Agent who placed them on her desk.

She saw a card in the flowers and took it out and her heart stopped beating in her chest as she read what it said: _I'm sorry for everything Em. I love you, I always have and I always will. Happy Valentine's Day Sweetheart. Will you be my Valentine? Will you go with me tonight for a surprise that I have for you? Love, Aaron._

She turned her head back to Aaron's office and when her eyes met his she smiled and nodded letting him know that she would go with him tonight. She turned her head back to the flowers and she couldn't stop herself from pulling the vase towards her and smelling the roses. She smiled as their fragrance hit her nose. She couldn't wait for the rest of the day to go by. As soon as five o'clock hit she jumped up from her desk and grabbed her vase and made her way out of the BAU and into the elevator and then out of her elevator and to her car and then home. She sent a quick text to Aaron letting him know that she would be at home so he could pick her whenever he wanted but that she wanted a couple of hours to get ready.

_**I could lose my heart tonight,  
if you don't turn and walk away  
Cause the way I feel i might  
lose control and let you stay  
Cause I could take you in my arms,  
And never let go  
I could fall in love with you  
I could fall in love with you ,baby **_

Aaron knocked on Emily's door at eight o'clock and he was nervous. He knew what he wanted to do but he wasn't sure how Emily would feel about him doing it since he had ended their relationship a month and a half ago. He had decided two weeks ago that he couldn't go on living his life without her in it and without her by his side so he decided that today would be the perfect day to let her know exactly what he was feeling.

His breath caught in his chest when Emily pulled the door open. His eyes took her in and his pulse sped up as he saw the strapless red dress and the black four inch stilettos that she was wearing. He had to bite back the groan that was making its way up his throat. He leaned his head down and kissed her on the cheek because he couldn't stop himself.

"You look stunning Sweetheart. Are you ready Sweetheart?" Aaron said.

Emily smiled up at Aaron and nodded her head. "Just let me grab my purse and my shawl."

Aaron nodded and watched as she reached inside the door and grabbed her purse and shawl. Once she had them in her hands he wrapped his arm around her waist and helped her out of the apartment and out to his car before helping her in. He couldn't wait to see her reaction to what he had planned for tonight.

"Are you going to tell me where we are going Aaron?" Emily asked after they had been in the car ten minutes.

Aaron chuckled and shook his head and looked over at Emily before looking back at the road. "No, Sweetheart I'm not going to tell you where we're going. It's a surprise. Now if you would shut your eyes for a few seconds we'll be there."

Emily laughed but did as Aaron said. She felt the car stop but she kept her eyes shut. She heard Aaron open up his car door and close it and then she heard her car door opening and he was helping her out of the car. She kept her eyes shut and let him lead her to wherever it was that they were going. When she felt them stop she leaned back into Aaron with a happy smile on her face.

"You can open your eyes up now Sweetheart. I hope that you like your surprise." Aaron whispered into Emily's ear.

Emily slowly opened up her eyes and then she gasped as she looked around. She turned her head and looked at Aaron with all the love she felt for him in her eyes. She carefully knelt down onto the blanket that was on the ground and then she sat back up against Aaron when she felt him sit behind her.

"I love my surprise Aaron. I've never had a picnic under the stars before. I could so lose my heart to you tonight if I hadn't already lost it to you. Although I think I just lost it again to you. I love you Aaron." Emily said.

**I could only wonder how  
touching you would make me feel  
But if I take that chance right now,  
tomorrow will you want me still?  
(Baby will you want me?)  
So I should keep this to myself,  
And never let you know  
I could fall in love with you  
(I could fall in love with you)  
I could fall in love with you **

Aaron smiled tenderly at Emily and then reached over to the picnic basket and withdrew chocolates, pudding, wine and cake. "Nothing is too good for you Emily. I love you too. I haven't stopped loving you in all the years I've known you. I have always loved you since the first time I seen you and I will love you until the day I die and then I still won't stop loving you."

Emily smiled and leaned her head against Aaron's shoulder and pulled his head down to hers for a kiss. "I'm glad that we feel the same way then Aaron. These last weeks have been hell without you."

Aaron lifted one of the chocolates out of the box and fed it to Emily with a smile on his face. He couldn't believe that he was getting the second chance that he was but he promise himself that he wouldn't mess it up this time. He would make sure that he held Emily close to him and he would never let her go. Which is where the next part came into play at.

**And I know it's not right,  
and I guess I should try  
to do what I should do  
But I fall in love,  
fall in love, with you  
I could fall in love with you **

He opened up the wine and poured some into the two wine glasses he had thought to pack and said "Sweetheart why don't you cut that cake into two pieces for me?"

Emily smiled and leaned forward and grabbed the cake cutter and put it into the cake. When she had it halfway through the cake she hit something hard and she frowned. When she tried to cut down some more she hit it again. She turned her head towards Aaron and saw the smile in his eyes so she turned back towards the cake after putting the cake knife down and put her finger into the cake.

Her eyes widened when she pulled out a Emerald and diamond ring and she turned to look back at Aaron again and said "Aaron what's this?"

Aaron smiled and took the ring from Emily's hand and put it into his mouth and sucked the chocolate off of it and then looked back at Emily. "I love you Emily. I have loved you for so long that I don't know how to not love you. Today is Valentine's Day and I thought it the perfect day for us not only to get back together but for us to take the next step in our relationship. I love you Emily. Will you do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Aaron Hotchner? Will you marry me Emily?"

Emily had tears in her eyes as she nodded. "Yes, yes, yes Aaron. Yes I will marry you. Yes I will become Mrs. Hotcher. I love you Aaron. I think you are right that today is the perfect day. I have never liked Valentine's Day as much as I do today. You've made me the happiest woman on Earth, Aaron."

Aaron grinned and slipped the ring onto Emily's ring finger and forgetting about everything but Emily he bent his head and pressed his lips tenderly against Emily's before pressing them harder and kissing her with all the pent up passion from the last weeks. He had to agree with her that nothing could or ever would top this Valentine's day.

**So I should keep this to myself,  
And never let you know  
I could fall in love with you  
I could fall in love with you  
I could fall in love, (fall in love)  
I could fall in love, (fall in love) with you ,Baby  
I could fall in love with you. **


End file.
